Snow
The man known as Snow was a jewel thief. He had blond hair and suffered from severe dandruff. Snow and his associate Joe committed a daring jewel robbery in Dick Tracy's city. They then hid the jewels inside several grocery products (such as hollowed out fruits and vegetables) and prepared to go to a fishing resort outside the city. There, they would meet one of their contacts who would purchase their stolen jewels from them. Snow and Joe were joined by Snow's niece Sherry and her black cat Satan. Sherry seemed to have no knowledge of Snow's criminal activities, and Snow believed that traveling with an attractive young woman would help him avoid suspicion. By coincidence, Dick Tracy and Sam Catchem were vacationing at the same fishing resort. Sherry contacted the detectives, claiming that she suspected that Joe was involved in some criminal activities. Tracy and Sam observed Joe's behavior and discovered evidence that he and Snow were responsible for the jewel robbery. Snow trapped the two men in his trailer and began to pump carbon monoxide fumes into it, believing that the detectives would be killed by the fumes. Tracy and Sam managed to survive by using odor-reduction devices from the refrigerator in Snow's trailer. The police officers then lay in wait for Snow, who came prepared to dispose of their bodies. A brief shootout ensued and Snow fled. He hid on a cargo truck that was transporting barrels, threatening the driver not to reveal his presence. As the truck drove along, the barrel containing Snow fell off. Tracy and Sam happened to drive past it on their way back to the city. Snow Hides Out Snow emerged from the barrel and took refuge at a nearby farm. He spent the night in the barn and was confronted by the farmer in the morning. Snow claimed to be an itinerant hitchhiker and asked the farmer for work. The farmer agreed and Snow remained on the farm. The truck driver that Snow had threatened felt the pangs of conscience and he went to the police to report on his encounter with the criminal. Upon learning that Snow had been hiding in a barrel, Tracy and Sam suspected that the barrel they had seen by the road had been Snow's. They retraced their steps and discovered the nearby farm. When the farmer observed the police officers approaching, Snow threatened him. The farmer denied any knowledge of Snow's presence, but Tracy and Sam observed evidence that made them suspect that Snow was hiding nearby. They waited nearby while Snow forced the farmer to help him escape. Snow hid in a truckload of loose dirt and told the farmer to drive him to safety. The farmer noticed Tracy and Sam following his truck and he dumped his cargo in the road. Snow emerged from the dirt and was taken into custody. While Snow was in jail, Tracy and Sam discovered that the jewels that they had seized from Snow's trailer were counterfeit. Snow denied any knowledge that the jewels were fake, and Tracy and Sam eventually discovered that Sherry had replaced Snow's stolen jewels with the counterfeits. Sherry was killed while trying to evade capture. Notes * Snow checked into Brady's Resort under the name "Mr. Jones". It is not clear if this was his real name. * Snow appeared in Dell Comics' Dick Tracy Monthly #20 (cover date August, 1949). This original full-length story was produced for specifically for the comics. The writer and artist(s) were not credited. * Snow's niece Sherry had a maid named Bertha who was also her criminal associate. However, since Sherry betrayed Snow it seems unlikely that Bertha was also one of Snow's associates. Category:Dell Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from Other Strips or Media